


Art for "Old Scars / Future Hearts" by Jiksa

by akamine_chan



Category: Bandom, Comics Industry RPF, Fall Out Boy, Mindless Self Indulgence, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Bandom Big Bang 2015, Community: bandombigbang, Digital Art, F/M, Fanart, Gen, Graphics, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-13
Updated: 2015-09-13
Packaged: 2018-04-20 10:15:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4783643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akamine_chan/pseuds/akamine_chan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Art for Jiksa's amazing story <i>Old Scars / Future Hearts</i>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Art for "Old Scars / Future Hearts" by Jiksa

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Old Scars / Future Hearts](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4731407) by [Jiksa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jiksa/pseuds/Jiksa). 



> I fell in love with Jiksa's story so hard it wasn't even funny.
> 
> These pieces really should be titled "I have a lot of pictures of sad!Frank."
> 
> Unbeta'd. Spoilery for the story, so be aware.

As anyone who's followed my career in fandom knows, I love angst. I love writing it, love reading it. I'm not against happy endings, but I really enjoy it when characters have to struggle and work before getting to ride off into the sunset. It's so much more satisfying to me. I'm weird that way.

When I saw the summary for Jiksa's story, I claimed it so fast it wasn't even funny.

And I wasn't disappointed. The story had me on the on the edge of my seat, box of tissues on hand, crying and watching as Gerard and Frank (and the other characters) struggled with their addictions, and reached for something better. It's a great story, and I was pleased to have the opportunity to create art that might do justice to what Jiksa wrote.

I initially wanted to do something like a comic, finding images that traced the emotional arc of the story, but god, that turned into a nightmare in about five minutes. Because trying to condense the story, and finding the right images, was impossible. I had already found an interesting comic panel template, so I modified it, combining some of the individual boxes to make it fit with the images I decided to use.

Instead of highlighting specific moments in the story, I ended up creating a collage of the important people.

  


Poor Frank. I really liked how Jiksa shows Frank's mindset, how Frank refuses to admit to himself that he has a problem, the way he views drug addicts (which is unfortunately not uncommon) as junkies...

  


Some of the lines in Jiksa's story were killer, and this one, where Frank's trying so fucking hard...

  


Another great fucking line, and I wanted to highlight how Gerard's not really living at this point.

  


The inscription on Gerard's wedding ring, and the multiple meanings, and how he has a future with Frank, if he can just stop being afraid long enough to reach for it...

  



End file.
